Dance Me In To The Light
by Eimilanna5452
Summary: A girl with a lost past...A boy terrible Secret...And the girl with all the answers. !UPDATE SOON!
1. Marry Me! :1

** A/N: hope u like XP HARRY POTTER/VAMPIRE KNIGHT/TWILIGHT IS NOT MINE EIMI IS MINE AND THATS IT!1  
**

chapter one: the departure ::::story start::::

:::::flash back 11 years:::: 3rd person POV:

Dumbledore wakes up in a cold sweat,

"Something is wrong." he runs to professor Mcgonagall's bed chambers.

"Minerva! wake up! wake Severus have all the ghosts check the grounds for anything wrong." he almost yells with his head in the door.

"hummmm...go away..." Mcgonagall says as she throws a pillow at the door.

"NOW MINERVA!" he yells

"FINE!" she jumps up and makes her way to Severus's room and bangs on the door once. Before severus still fully dressed even though it 2:30 in the morning, swings open the door.

"yes?" he asks with a blank stare in his eyes.

"gather the ghosts and have them look around the grounds for anything out of place, Dumbledores orders" she said with a sigh.

"nevermind.." said a voice they turn around to see dumbledore holding something wrapped in his cloak.

"Albus...what is that?" Mcgoagall's eyes were big, even Severus looked a little taken aback.

"a girl..."he whispered

:::::flash forward 9 years::::

"Draco dont wander" his mother tells her 7 year old son.

it was around x-mas time and the young boy was fascinated by all the lights.

"yes mother..." he said as the walked into the head masters office.

"Narcissa Malfoy, how nice to see you" said a old man with long a white beard and blue eyes. he looked at the tall woman in front of him and then to the little boy standing behinded her.

and smiled at them both.

"How have you been my dear? oh please sit."He pointed to the chair in front of him.

Narcissa sat and pulled the little boy into her lap.

"Mother can i look around?" the boy asked.

"No draco"she said a little to loudly.

"its okay my dear, i dont mind." Dumbledore smiled and gestured to boy to look around as he and his mother spoke.

Young Draco jumped off his mothers lap, and briskley around until he found a door. he looked around to make sure no one could see him and entered into a long hallway.

he walked down hallway, pausing to open a few doors.

they all looked the same to him until he came to a black door with a red doorknob.

he stared to open it when suddenly, a voice came from behind him that made him jump.

"HEY! THATS MY ROOM!" Draco turned around and was face to face with a girl his own age. she had long clurly hair and deep brown eyes that every so often went red. she was little taller then he was.

"Who are you?" he asked still looking into her eyes wishing to see them change again.

" I'll ask the questions missy"said the girl" why are you going into my room?"she asked.

She had called him a girl! and he was not hearing things. she had called him a missy.

"DON'T CALL ME A MISSY! IM A BOY!" he yelled.

"Like i care! boy or girl your not allowed in there, that's MY room, only me and peeves allowed."she said smiling a vary eerie smile that would of made anyone shudder and then started to walk away.

"Who is Peeves?" he asked trying to keep her from leaving.

"He is my best friend. next to uncle sev."she said in a mater of fact tone.

"Oh..."was all he could say.

"Yeah! so stay out of there or they will get you."she turned and started to walk away.

He didnt want to be alone but he could not think of anything to get her to stay.

"WILL YOU MARRY ME?" he yelled not thinking.

He put his hand over his mouth as she turned around looking completely shocked.

"Why would i?" she said still taken aback at what he said.

"I dont know, it just kinda came out, I'm sorry." he muttered.

"nope, I wont marry you." she said and once again smiled eeriely.

"Why not?" he said

"Cause i dont like you that's why."she said

"What if i make you?" he said trying to copy her smile,sadly failing.

"You can't." she stuck out her tongue in protest.

"Yes I can!"he yelled, angry and embarrassed at the same time.

they started into a old fashioned game of, uh uh and unh unh(spelling?)

"Draco Malfoy what are you doing?" Draco turned around to see his mother and the head master.

His mother looked angry, dumbledore looked vary amused.

"Come on Draco, it's time to go"his mother picked him up into her arms and carried him off. As they turned the corner he saw the girl stick out her tongue at him.

He felt a twinge of anger toward her, and promised himself he would marry her if it killed him.

:::::end flash back::::

Eimi's POV:  
I sit looking out the windows of the Hogwarts train, another year has come and gone...well one good thing about summer is that it will be a long time before i have to see any of those idiots again.

Just then Malfory and those idiots Crabbe and Goyle walk in."so Eimi? have you thought about my offer?",Draco said trying to act cool in front of his friends but still looking nervous, HA to bad for him.

"yes i have, and I'm sorry my answer is still no, i will not marry you. you may go now."

I motioned for them to leave and turned around and started reading. I heard the other two giggle and walk out, but Draco stood there for a minute until he too, walked out closing the door slowly to my compartment .

I waited til I heard him walk to the end of the row and open the door to his compartment and then close it.

I looked up from my book and stared out the window.

When a huge bang made me jump to my feet, and the weasley twins were lying on the ground.

They have once again found it funny popping in and out of compartments trying to scare others. they lay rolling on the floor with laughter.

"That was a good one." one of them said, "yes I agree. The best one in a long time!" the other one said as they laugh louder.

they were starting to get on my nerves. my face was going red with anger. before I could stop my self i pulled out my wand and shouted"SILENCIO!". no sound came from their mouth, but they still rolled with silenced laughter, which was even more irritating.

"Impedimenta!"I said and the two froze.

I heard feet running down the halls of the train. and then there stood professor mcgonagall.

"WHAT HAPPEND?" she yelled, so loudly it hurt my ears.

"uh..i...ua.." is all I could spit out. damn, why is it every time i get in to trouble I cant talk?

"well it looks like we're going to have to take this to the head master." she said coldly

**me:hoped you liked XD**

**kaname: um when do we come in?**

**yuki:YEAH! soo?**

**zero: -_-'...**

**me: when i want you to! XP**

**Bella:meanie...**

**every one looks but me: Bella? were did you come from?**

**Bella looks at me...**

**me: well REVIEW! xDDDD  
**


	2. Crap : 2

**Im sorry for like NEVER updating. but i'm going to try working on that.I've changed it to just harry potter seeing as I lost all my files when my computer broke so suck it lol. ~Nikki **

'Crap crap crap! okay calm down its not that bad i'll get out of this... somehow..'

I followed Mcgonagall to the back of the train where I was going to have to wait in till the train made its stop then turn around and wait for it to get back home. Something I would have to do anyway seeing as I live at the school with my father. We walked past a few compartments. Seeing as i sit as far back in the train as i can it wasn't a long walk before I was pushed into a back room and with a sneer Mcgonagall shut a locked the door. It was dark and cold but I'd been here lots of times every since my first year as a real student at Hogwarts I'd have to hide back here twice a year. No one except Draco knew I lived at hogwarts year round. So I tried hard to keep that a secret. Even though I don't think most people would even notice whether I stayed or not seeing as I have no friends except for Peeves, who despite his lively attitude, is dead as a doorknob. So yeah no one to care whether or not the 17 year old girl got off the train or not, Something I've tried explaining every year to the woman but apparently she knows all and I know zilch. Oh shit she is talking.

" You should know better then draw attention to yourself! Now look what you've done! You ungrateful little child you've brought more people into this. Do you know how much trouble you are in young lady! I swear if not for your father I'd..."

I've heard this speech a hundred times before. So my brain naturally tunes her out for the next 10 minutes or so. It's 'Blah blah blah can't let people know who you are blah blah blah selfish little girl blah blah blah etc.' Now just to wait for the "Blah blah blah i'll leave you to truly think about what i've said and about what you've done.' And if not on cue,

"..I'll just leave you hear to think about what i've told you and about you did I'll come back to get you when we get to King's Cross Station and you'll have to explain to Mrs. and Mr. Weasley why their sons are petrified!"

I just gave her a blank look and she huffed and walked out of the compartment.

'Yeah lady you do that.'

I smirked to myself and began plotting.

"I'm not called the little devil for nothing."

**Well its not the same as i first updates coming don't worry.**


End file.
